1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a Christmas tree, particularly to an artificial Christmas tree with adjustable branch-coupling members and foldable twig arrangement for quickly adjusting the display pattern as well as for rapidly folding operations so as to cut down the size for easy storage and economic arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The known artificial Christmas tree is shown in FIG. 1, which Christmas tree includes a detachable base support 11, a trunk member 12 mounted an the base support 11 and combined with a trunk pipe 122 having several metal pipes 121 axially coupled with each other, and some forked branches 123 separately disposed around the pipes 121, a plurality of twigs 13 detachably inserted into the forked branches 123, and a tree-top cluster 15 detachably mounted at the top recess of the trunk member 12. The drawbacks of this artificial Christmas tree are that: (1) the forked branches extending outward therefrom cannot be folded resulting in a bulky package; and large storage requirements (2) since all the twigs are detachably and respectively assembled thereto, the user has to re-assembly them one by one which is very time consuming, and sometimes the twigs easily get lost or misplaced, and replacement pieces are difficult to obtain as none are usually provided; (3) if the user wishes to re-arrange the display pattern of the tree, he has to take part all of the trunk pipes and twigs and re-assembly them according to his desired display patterns, a very inconvenient operations for the user to perform; and (4) above all, the trunk pipes are all made of metal material, and thus not only are they heavy in structure, but also are costly to manufacture.